User blog:Cloudthehedgehog12/Rival and Costume Ideas
I know this has been done to death, but here our my rival ideas. I took some inspiration from other users, so credit to them. Rivals Confirmed Rivals Heihachi and Toro: Both are expert martial artists. Dante and Nariko: Both are very light and agile characters and are good with weapons. My Rival Ideas Kratos and ???: Coming soon... Sly Cooper and Nathan Drake: Both steal ancient artifacts for a good cause. Colonel Radec and Ratchet and Clank: Both use unnecessary amount of weapons. Sweet Tooth and Big Daddy: Heaviest characters and both strive for one thing only: death and protecting the Little Sisters respectively. Fat Princess and Sir Daniel: Both live in large kingdoms. PaRappa and Sackboy: Smallest characters in the game. Plus Sackboys Level 1 super is based on PaRappa Jak and Daxter and Spike: Both use electric powers in different ways. Cole MacGrath and Evil Cole MacGrath: Both are the same person but of different karma and both use electric powers. Raiden and ???: Coming soon... Costumes Kratos *''Mortal Kombat alternate *''Soul Calibur II ''alternate Sly Cooper *Riochi Cooper *Salim al Kupar *"Tennessee Kid" Cooper *Sir Galleth Cooper Colonel Radec *Colonel Templar Sweet Tooth *Marcus Kane (unmasked) Big Daddy *Rosie version Nathan Drake *Uncharted 3 appearence *Doughnut Drake Fat Princess *Ninja Princess *Villager Princess *Ranger Princess PaRappa *Camo PaRappa *Fireman PaRappa *Kung-Fu PaRappa Toro Inoue *Solid Snake Toro (For the first stance) *Cole MacGrath Toro (For the second stance) *Heihachi Toro (For the first stance) *Kevin Butler Toro (For the third stance) *Scorpion Toro (For the second stance) *Street Fighter X Tekken appearence (For the first stance) *Akuma Toro (for the third stance) Heihachi Mishima *Old Heihachi *Akuma *''Soul Calibur II ''alternate Jak and Daxter *Original appearence *''Jak 2 appearence *Armorless Jak and exterminator Daxter *''Jak X'' appearence and Daxter with pants *Dark Jak and Dark Daxter (would stay the same when in Level 2 super, color scheme of Dark Dax) Cole MacGrath *Normal Karma *Original appearence *Kessler Sackboy *Sackgirl *Hippie *Mummy *Input your own Sackboy from LittleBigPlanet ''and/or ''LittleBigPlanet 2 Ratchet and Clank *Original appearence. *''Going Commando'' appearence *''Up Your Arsenal'' appearence *''Deadlocked'' appearence *Prison outfit and Secret Agent Clank *''Tools of Destruction'' appearence *''Quest for Booty'' appearence *''A Crack in Time'' appearence *''All 4 One'' appearence *Carbonox Armor *Infernox Armor *Trillium Armor *Hyperflux Armor *Alister Azimuth skin from A Crack in Time *Robo-Ratchet and Klunk *Jak skin from Deadlocked *Clank skin from Up Your Arsenal Dante *Original appearence *Vergil Spike *Original appearence *Jimmy *Yumi Evil Cole MacGrath *Original appearence *Reaper skin *Same as Good Cole's but with gray skin Raiden *Original appearence *Snake Eater appearence *Guns of Patriots appearence *Gray Fox Nariko Coming soon... Sir Daniel *Original appearence More coming soon... BONUS! Character Wishlist In-game Crash Bandicoot: Old-school or new-school, Naughty Dog or Activision, 1st party or 3rd party. I don't care. I just want Crash Bandicoot in the game. He can't be overlooked, he's was Sony's biggest mascot on the Playsation 1. And I though I'm gonna get huge criticism for saying this; I like Mutant Crash. Go ahead and bash all you want, it won't change anything. Spyro: Same thing with Crash. I don't care which one they use. Classic, Legend of Spyro or Skylanders, I want him in. Cloud Strife: Final Fantasy is a huge hit on the PS3 nowadays. So give us Final Fantasy 7 Cloud, and we'll be satisfied. Croc: A franchise which has unfortunatly faded into obscurity. Although he wasn't an exclusive, his popularity mostly originated on Playstation 1. I know this is a big request, but isn't All-Stars supposed celebrate the history of the Playstation? UmLammer Jammy: I know, I know, PaRappa's already in the game and theres only one person per franchise but Jammy would be a great addition. Maybe DLC? Idk, but just put her in the game and I'll be happy. Update: I was wrong. Evil Cole is in the game. So it would make sense if Jammy was in. Bugs and Taz: Let's face it, Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time ''and ''Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters ''had to be the best Looney Tunes games ever. No to mention, they were fun. Joel: Sure, ''The Last of Us ''is coming next year, but it would be cool to have Joel in. Lara Croft: I know ''Tomb Raider ''isn't doing strong recently, but you can't overlook the old PS1 classics! DLC Quark: Same thing with Jammy, Quark is the funniest character in Ratchet and Clank and I loved his 2D platforming segments in ''Up Your Arsenal. I know he's in the Metropolis stage, but the DLC could come with a bonus where instead of Quark in the backround, it's Nefarious. He would stand next to the Quark statue, jealous that he doesn't a big statue of himself. Then for the rest he does the same thing as Quark. Marty Mcfly: This one might seem off, but remember, there was downloadable Back to the Future: The Game on the PS3. I know it was also ported to the Wii ad it is on Windows, but imagine how awesome it would if Marty Mcfly beat the crap out of Kratos. Sonic the Hedgehog: ......no comment. o_o' Gamescom DLC: The main protagonist of every new game announced at Gamescom. Such as the messenger from Tearaway. Category:Blog posts